Pareço um menino
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: SONG FIC - "Posso parecer um menino perto dele, mas sou o menino mais feliz desse mundo." YAOI - Miro x Kamus


**Bom, todos já sabem, mas é só pra lembrar... Esses personagens não me pertencem infelizmente u.u só pego emprestado do titio Kurumada, mas se ele quiser da-los a mim to aceitando ^_^ **

**Isso é uma fic yaoi, se não gosta então rapa fora daqui e os que gostam tenham uma boa leitura xD**

* * *

**Pareço um menino**

Pelos Deuses, o que esse homem tem? Pois todas as noites ele me leva as alturas, quase consigo ver estrelas... Nossa me perdoem, nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Miro, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião e acabei de ter a melhor transa da minha vida.

Sim garotas, Vocês entenderam bem, eu sou gay, ou melhor, sou bissexual, pois já namorei algumas garotas na minha adolescência, mas agora estou namorando o único ser que sempre dominou meus sonhos mais eróticos e ele é o Kamus de aquário, o homem mais frio na fase da Terra. Bom... Nem sempre frio, pois entre quatro paredes, ele consegue ser mais quente que eu.

_Apenas você tem o dom_

_De mudar meu destino_

_É só me tocar com seus olhos_

_Pareço um menino..._

Enquanto estamos tentando recuperar nosso fôlego, eu fico pensando em tudo que nos aconteceu até hoje e agora eu vejo o quanto eu mudei. Eu era o maior pervertido do santuário, mas foi ele quem me seduziu e se declarou.

Após recuperarmos o fôlego, Kamus levanta a cabeça e olha diretamente em meus olhos, seu olhar era sério, mas ao mesmo tempo amoroso e isso fez eu me sentir como uma criança que precisava de proteção...

E eu encontrei meu protetor.

_Deitado em seu colo_

_O mundo não me surpreende_

_Sou homem maduro, _

_Mas na sua frente_

_Não sou mais que um menino..._

Trocamos um beijo cálido e logo em seguida Kamus saiu de cima de mim, se deitando ao meu lado e me puxa, me fazendo deitar em seu peito. Ele solta uma pequena risada, eu apenas apoio meu queixo no peito dele e fico a olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Mon Dieu, um dia você me mata! – ele diz ao ver minha cara de interrogação.

-Eu? Por quê? – eu entendi, mas fiz minha melhor cara de inocente.

-Oui, você sim, mon garçon doux¹! – dizendo isso ele abre um sorriso malicioso.

Bem, eu não entendo francês, mas sei algumas coisas, pois ele me dizia o que significavam, e isso era uma delas, então, ao escutar Kamus falando isso, com aquele biquinho e depois vejo ele abrir um sorriso malicioso, me fez ficar rubro de vergonha e com isso me encolhi em seu peito. Sim, vocês devem estar surpreendidas por saberem que eu fiquei envergonhado, mas eu... Bom, agora eu não me surpreendo mais com isso.

_Você tem a luz_

_Que ilumina o nosso caminho_

_Depois de você, descobri_

_Que não sou mais sozinho..._

Após algumas caricias o sono chegou pra nós, Kamus nem lutou contra o sono, pois trabalhou muito no escritório com os relatórios da fundação e eu também dei um pouquinho de trabalho, se é que me entendem. Agora eu continuo a lutar contra o sono só para continuar a admirá-lo.

Ainda a olha-l me lembro de quando éramos pequenos, toda vez que eu ficava triste e ia me esconder na floresta que fica atrás do santuário, o Kamus sempre aparecia se sentava ao meu lado, me abraçava e abria seu raro sorriso que parecia uma luz iluminando tudo a nossa volta.

Toda vez que isso acontecia, minha tristeza ia embora, então eu retribuía o sorriso lhe abraçando também e nessas horas eu sabia, não importa o que aconteça, nunca estaria sozinho.

_Você é o amor_

_Que a vida deu de presente_

_Sou homem maduro _

_Mas na sua frente_

_Pareço um menino..._

Agradeço a todos os Deuses por terem me dado seu amor de presente e agradeço mais ainda por terem aberto meus olhos, pois senão tivessem feito isso, eu ainda estaria na minha vida de boemia.

Me aconcheguei mais nos braços de meu francês gostoso, mas continuei a lutar contra o sono. É eu sei que não devia, mas eu adoro me sentir como um menino nos braços de meu protetor.

_Você me abraça_

_E a tristeza vai embora_

_A dor que existe_

_Fica da porta pra fora_

_A gente briga, mas é coisa que acontece_

_Logo o coração esquece_

_Porque a gente se adora..._

Kamus no meio de seu sono acaba por me abraçar fazendo com qualquer dor ou tristeza que ainda restava em mim ir embora, claro... Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã e poderemos brigar por alguma coisa boba, mas sempre dizem que isso é coisa que acontece na vida de um casal, pois quando esfriamos a cabeça, logo esquecemos da briga, já que nos amamos bem mais do que qualquer briguinha.

_Você tem a luz_

_Que ilumina o nossa caminho_

_Depois de você, descobri_

_Que não sou mais sozinho_

Acabo por não conseguir mais controlar o sono e durmo só acordo perto do meio dia. Ótimo, perdi o treino, mas também aquele francês acabou comigo essa noite.

Como sempre a preguiça falou mais alto, pois não estou com nem um pouquinho de vontade de levantar, mas ao sentir um cheirinho bom vindo da cozinha, me vi obrigado a fazer isso e seguir o cheiro. Ao chegar lá, enrolado no lençol, me deparo com um Kamus só de calça moletom preto e de frente ao fogão preparando o almoço.

-Bom soit mon ange. – fala meu ruivo se virando em minha direção com um lindo sorriso.

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, o sorriso dele continua iluminador. Quando ele se vira para o fogão novamente, então me aproximo dele o abraçando por traz com o braço esquerdo e com a mão direita, continuo a segurar o lençol em minha cintura.

-Porque não me acordou? – pergunto e lhe beijo no ombro.

-Parce que você estava muito cansado. – disse ele sem conter o sorriso malicioso.

-Porque será né? – falo sarcástico.

Kamus tentou conter um riso, coisa que foi em vão e é nessas horas que percebo que não estou mais sozinho.

_Você é o amor _

_Que a vida deu de presente_

_Sou homem maduro_

_Mas na sua frente_

_Pareço um menino..._

Obrigado Zeus por ter me dado essa delicia francesa como meu eterno amante e ainda por cima ser muito bom de cama.

Opa foi mal, fugi do assunto, mas bem... Vejo meu ruivo desligando o fogão e levando as panelas até a mesa. Eu percebo que uma das panelas contém carne moída e como sou louco por carne, tento roubar um pouquinho, mas Kamus dá uma tapa em minha mão me impedindo.

-Nem pense nisso, vá por uma roupa primeiro. – diz sério.

Fiz minha melhor carinha triste para tentar comovê-lo, coisa que foi em vão, então fui pro quarto fazer o que ele pediu. Eu estava com uma cara tão triste que cheguei parecer uma criança que lhe foi negada o seu doce favorito.

_Você me abraça _

_E a tristeza vai embora_

_A dor que existe_

_Fica da porta pra fora_

_A gente briga, mas é coisa que acontece_

_Logo o coração esquece_

_Porque a gente se adora._

Visto a primeira roupa que encontro, no caso, era um short preto de Kamus e voltei pra cozinha.

Como toda criança birrenta, eu continuei fazendo cara de triste e ele sorrindo, vem e me abraça, sabendo muito bem que ao fazer isso, ele me desarma e faz toda aminha magoa ir embora.

-Você é um chato! – cruzei os braços e virei o rosto – Primeiro bate na minha mão e vem me abraçando? – olho sério pra ele – Estou muito bravo contigo! – como puderam ver, eu adoro começar uma briga por coisas bobas.

-Vai começar! – suspira já entendendo o que quero – Você tinha me visto tirar as panelas do fogão, o que significa que estão QUENTES, você poderia ter se queimado. – esse ruivo se preocupa demais.

-E daí? Era minha mão que iria queimar. – dei de ombros.

-Miro por Dieu, não começa. – suspira tentando controlar a raiva que se assolava nele – E tem mais, isso é anti-higiênico.

-To nem aí! – pronto, acabei de assinar minha sentença de morte.

Após eu ter falado isso, Kamus foi aproximando lentamente, com sua fase séria. Quando ele estava muito próximo de mim e eu já estar me despedindo em pensamento desse mundo cruel, eis que sou puxado com certa força e sinto meus lábios serem ferozmente capturados pelos dele.

-Você está parecendo uma criança birrenta assim. – falou Kamus após o beijo que me tirou o fôlego.

Bom, como eu estava sem fôlego ainda, só fiz um bico, mas não me afastei dos braços dele. Tava bom ali, pra que sair né?

Não deu nem cinco minutos e eu já tinha me esquecido do porque iniciei aquela pequena briga, acabo por não resistir e deito minha cabeça em seu ombro abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Desculpa eu? – perguntei de um jeito tão infantil, que Kamus acabou não resistindo e riu.

-Oui mon petit, você sabe que sempre irei perdoá-lo, sabe pourquoi? – neguei com a cabeça só pra ouvi-lo dizer o que eu mais queria – Parce que je t'aime trop²! – sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo com que todos os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiassem.

Volto a beijá-lo. Não resisto e nunca irei deixar de resistir a esses lábios tentadores. Posso parecer um menino perto dele, mas sou o menino mais feliz desse mundo.

**\o/ FIM \o/**

* * *

_**¹ - Meu doce menino.**_

_**² - Porque te adoro demais.**_

**Yo gente boa o/ gostaram dessa song fic? Me perdoem por não ter saído as mil maravilhas, mas é minha primeira song fic, mereço um desconto rsrsrs**

**E gente se acalmei, pois não deixei de fazer as outras fic, só estão empacadas e não é por falta de idéia, é por preguiça msm u.ú**

**Miro: E pra se desculpar, faz uma fic merreca de mim e meu francês achando q eles são bestas pra cair na sua ò.o**

**Kamy: Ei calma aí tbm neh escorpiãozinho hehehe... Não acho q eles são bestas, só deu preguiça msm**

**Miro: A meu pingüim deixe eu dar uma agulhada nela... Juro q nem vai sentir ò.ó**

**Kamy: O_O**

**Kamus: Calma mon cher, pois se fizer isso, daí q ela não termina as outras fics ¬¬**

**Miro: *vira a cara***

**Err... Acho q estou a salva O_O" então, se acalmei q o cap 20 da fic dos gêmeos já ta acabando ^^**

**Besitos e espero q todos tenham gostado dessa oneshot e só pra não esquecer...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ \o/**


End file.
